Enterprise networks may suitably comprise both wireless and wired network segments. This can complicate call admission control (CAC) because wireless segments and wired segments often employ different types of resource reservation (RR) protocols. For example, Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP) is a layer 3 (as defined by the Open Systems Interconnection or “OSI” reference model) or network layer (L3) protocol employed on wired networks for call admission control and/or data plane Quality of Service (QoS). Add Traffic Stream (ADDTS) is a link layer or layer 2 (L2) protocol employed by wireless networks for call admission control and/or data plane QoS.